


Станнис Баратеон: Жизнь и прочие неприятности

by Elvira_faery



Series: Станнис Баратеон: жизнь и прочие неприятности [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, House Baratheon, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Станнис никогда не расслабляется. Но его братья все равно ухитряются над ним поиздеваться, не прилагая больших усилий.<br/>Написано по заявке с asoiafkinkmeme: «либо Лорас встречается со Станнисом, либо Робб встречается с Ашей».<br/>Думаю, что «Я трахнул твоего маленького братца» - не самый лучший способ представиться. (прим. авт.)<br/>(Я выбрал Станниса и Лораса – прим. авт.)<br/>Предупреждения:<br/>* кажется, у Станниса повышается давление<br/>* Неприятные Сюрпризы<br/>* Станнис Очень Страдает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Станнис Баратеон: Жизнь и прочие неприятности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Life and Trials of Stannis Baratheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424463) by [Balerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balerion/pseuds/Balerion). 



...Еще четыре часа было потрачено на спасение Роберта от самого себя. Единственное, чего хотел Станнис сейчас – вернуться домой и упасть лицом в подушку, возможно, кляня богов за то, что его угораздило родиться средним ребенком в семье и заполучить безответственного старшего брата. Он не знал, почему он вечно должен помогать Роберту. В конце концов, у того был лучший друг, Эддард Старк. Отчего бы не трезвонить Неду, чтоб тот вносил за него залог и отвозил домой?

Почему именно Станнису Роберт звонил, когда дела шли плохо? Он по-прежнему не оправился от того случая, когда Роберта требовалось вытащить из какой-то задницы во Флориде, только для того, чтоб попасть вместе с ним в эпицентр урагана. Он все еще помнил мотель, в котором они останавливались, единственное место, где они смогли найти приют в условиях полной изоляции от мира. Он помнил крысу, бегущую по комнате. Ее бесконечное долбанное пищание. Он не спал всю ночь, пока Роберт храпел, пребывая в своем личном пивном раю (1) . Роберт назвал это место «пивной страной».

И вот, после всего дерьма, через которое он ради него прошел, Роберт все равно отдал свой старый Додж Вайпер Ренли на шестнадцатый день рождения – вместо того, чтоб подарить его Станнису. У парня даже не было прав. Роберт сказал, что у Станниса уже есть машина, однако не прошло и двух недель после дня рождения Ренли, как Станнис потерял эту самую машину: на нее упало дерево во время дурацкого долбанного флоридского урагана. После Роберт отдал ему «слегка попользованный» Додж Рэм в качестве извинения, но ведь это не то же самое.

Расход бензина у этой штуки определенно не годился для бесконечных вытаскиваний Роберта из тюрьмы, которую тот посещал еженедельно, но Станнис скрипнул зубами и притворился благодарным и послушным братом. Роберт не был обязан давать ему тачку, но он все-таки был щедр. И если полный бак бензина для этого хлама стоил в три раза дороже, чем обычно, что ж, он не собирался жаловаться. Улыбайся и ешь, как он всегда говорил. Ренли шутил «скрипи и ешь», когда Станнис в очередной раз сжимал зубы в припадке ярости. 

Дом выглядел неосвещенным снаружи, дверь была заперта на оба замка, но Вайпер обнаружился в гараже рядом с робертовым Хаммером. Станнис не обратил на него особого внимания и быстро забрал ключи, пытаясь игнорировать пьяное нетерпение брата. В этот раз Роберт ввязался в пьяную драку в баре. К счастью, все закончилось довольно скоро, и они оказались дома вполовину быстрее, чем Станнис ожидал. Он открыл дверь, и Роберт немедленно протолкнулся вперед, подвинув его плечом. 

Станнис споткнулся и почти впечатался в Роберта, застывшего на входе в гостиную. Раздраженно глянув на старшего брата, он перевел глаза на то, что так заняло его внимание, а затем у него, кажется, случилась аневризма (2). 

\- Ренли Баратеон, что ты блядь делаешь на нашем диване? – громко заявил Станнис о своем присутствии. Позже Ренли шутил, что в этот момент дым шел у него из ушей. Роберт подпрыгнул, глядя на своего обычно спокойного и угрюмого брата. Ренли тоже выглядел шокированным – там, где он лежал. Голым на диване. Вместе с таким же голым темноволосым парнем сверху. 

Лицо у Станниса покраснело, и он все еще скрипел зубами, когда Роберт нарушил тишину непристойной шуточкой, и Ренли взглянул на него с благодарностью. Парни медленно отлепились друг от друга и начали собирать раскиданную по полу одежду. 

Брюнет молча натянул джинсы, а затем посмотрел на старших Баратеонов с тем, что было интерпретировано Станнисом как усмешка. 

\- Привет, я Лорас Тирелл, парень, который трахает вашего брата, - сказал он, явно пытаясь этой шуткой ослабить волны дикого напряжения, шедшие со стороны Станниса.

Роберт расхохотался, и Ренли посмотрел на него с необычно робкой улыбкой. 

\- Ха-ха, он мне нравится, Рен, - одобрительно сказал Роберт, причем Станнис был уверен - если б не вся эта текила, замедляющая его мозги, он бы так не радовался.

\- Ты, ты, как ты смеешь позорить моего брата в нашей гостиной? – от ярости Станнис начал запинаться, челюсти почти болели от постоянного сжимания. Он не был настолько зол с тех пор, когда Роберта арестовали за нападение на мальчишку Таргариенов. 

Лорас в ответ изогнул бровь, а Ренли хихикнул, расправляя рубашку.

\- Позорить? Честно, Станнис. Кто ты такой? Средневековый рыцарь, примчавшийся на защиту моей добродетели? 

\- Или ее отсутствия, - саркастически заметил Роберт, внезапно показавшись куда более трезвым, а затем потянулся, чтоб хлопнуть о ладонь Ренли своей. Тот выглядел ужасно довольным таким явным одобрением. 

\- Роберт, не поощряй его, - резко сказал Станнис. - Он просто ребенок, он не должен...

\- Я не ребенок, блин, - едко сказал Ренли и раздраженно насупился. Станнис только глянул на него в ответ и отвернулся к Лорасу, который увлекся возней со своей дурацкой рубашкой на пуговках. 

\- Ты, убирайся к черту из моего дома, - отрывисто велел Станнис, без нужды указывая на дверь. Ренли застыл и явно собирался уже ответить, но тут вступил Роберт:

\- Станнис, успокойся уже. Я был моложе, чем Рен, когда впервые потрахался. Ты не можешь обвинять Ларри...

\- Лораса. 

\- ...за то, что тот лопнул вишенку (3) Рена. Он может сам о себе позаботиться. Ему не шесть лет. 

Станнис уставился на своих братьев с обидой. Ренли выказывал Роберту полнейшую поддержку, пока Лорас рассказывал о себе, хвалясь капитанством в команде лакросса и прочим спортивным дерьмом, которое Роберт так любил. Это моя жизнь, скептически подумал Станнис. Я – тот, кто умеет думать, тот, кто за ними присматривает, а Роберт – тот, кому достаются улыбки, конфетки и радуги. 

\- Я сожгу этот диван, - пробормотал Станнис себе под нос, направляясь на кухню. 

\- Что ты сказал, Стэнни? – спросил Ренли, чья блаженная улыбка удивительно бесила. Конечно, как всегда - его заметили, только когда он собрался уйти. 

\- Я сказал, что сожгу этот диван, а ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Лораса, и воздух заколыхался от его резкого движения, - за это заплатишь. 

С этими словами он вышел и, громко топая, поднялся по лестнице. По дороге к спальне он вяло размышлял, сможет ли его приятель-хакер Давос достать ему личное дело этого Тирелла.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Имеется в виду, что Роберт выпил достаточно пива, чтоб не париться ни о чем ;)  
> 2 - в оригинале действительно аневризма, и я не стала ничем заменять  
> 3 - Выражение «лопнуть вишенку» означает «лишить девственности», но мне показалось, что это не так прикольно звучит :)


End file.
